¿Y dónde está Ren?
by Aria.sm
Summary: Cuando Yashiro va en busca de Ren, se encuentra algo –alguien– que nunca esperó: una mujer en la cama de Ren. No, no, a ver, hay que decirlo bien: una mujer desconocida semidesnuda en la cama de Ren.
1. 1: Yashiro

Algo iba mal, Ren nunca llegaba tarde. Y es que no solo se atrasó sino que tampoco contestaba su teléfono. Agradecía que habían quedado de verse en LME para revisar unos papeles antes de irse al plató para uno de sus dramas.

Pasados los veinte minutos decidió ir a su apartamento y sintió un gran alivio al ver que su auto seguía en el estacionamiento. ¿Tal vez se quedó dormido? Poco probable, pero era una de las opciones. ¿O será que se había enfermado? Fuera lo que fuera, lo mejor era apurarse.

Una vez llegó tocó el timbre, llamó a la puerta, no gritó su nombre solo porque el lugar era a prueba de sonido pero ganas no le faltaron. Al timbrazo 18 buscó al señor de seguridad y una vez confirmada su identidad, le abrieron la puerta del apartamento. Con un 'gracias' y un 'yo me encargo' lo despidió del lugar y se dispuso a entrar.

Sus zapatos estaban, sus llaves también.

–Ren, ¿dónde estás?

Silencio.

–¡Ren!

Nada.

–¿Ren?

Ya se estaba alterando, ¿será que estaba desmayado?

Fue a su habitación y tocó un par de veces. Aun no recibió respuesta. Tocó un poco más y llamó su nombre. ¡De verdad tenía que estar enfermo! Lo más probable es que el pobre estuviera tan mal que no pudo ni pedir ayuda.

–¡REN! –abrió de un portazo, dispuesto a brindar auxilio.

Lo que vio lo paró en seco, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Una _mujer_ estaba en la _cama_ de Ren.

No, no, a ver, hay que decirlo bien: una mujer _desconocida_ estaba _semidesnuda_ en la cama _de Ren._

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente de la sorpresa como para juntar dos palabras en su mente, su primer pensamiento fue que la chica era preciosa. Una belleza, en serio, de esas que solo se encuentran una vez en la vida. Y vaya que eso era decir mucho, estando en la industria del entretenimiento…

Su segundo pensamiento, cuando ya las palabras juntadas podían formar una oración coherente, fue que iba a matar a Ren. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Kyoko-chan? Es cierto que no eran nada, pero él siempre pensó que el amor que sentía por la joven era real, profundo, serio. ¿Pero _esto_? Esto era bajo.

Guiado por esta línea de pensamiento se decidió a darle su merecido al ingrato, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Tch, tendría que hablar primero con la chica.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Es de comedia, lo juro. xD Iba a subirla hasta que terminara de escribirla por completo, pero no resisto más; ya lleva meses guardada. _

**_*Actualizaciones esporádicas*_**


	2. 2: Ren

Fue un ruido lejano lo que logró sacarlo del mundo de los sueños.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar pero estaba bastante seguro de no haber bebido la noche anterior, mucho menos la cantidad necesaria para hacerlo sentir así. Pero solo por si acaso, decidió permanecer en cama con los ojos cerrados un par de minutos más…

–Ren, ¿te encuentras bien? –¿Ese era Yashiro?– ¿Estás ahí? –Agh, ojalá dejara de hacer tanto escándalo– ¡REN!

La puerta se abrió de golpe causando que abriera sus ojos de igual manera. Dirigió la mirada a Yashiro y vio como este se congelaba aún estando en la entrada de la habitación. A como pudo levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo quedando sentado en la cama.

Inmediatamente notó algo diferente al hacerlo.

Su cuerpo… Se sentía… raro…, a falta de una mejor palabra.

Lentamente bajó su mirada y estaba seguro de que la borrachera que se debió haber pegado anoche se le fue de las manos. Nunca le había pasado esto antes, ¿será falta de costumbre?

Porque tenía que estar alucinando, de ninguna forma era posible que tuviera pechos.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, no, a _los pechos_ ; las pequeñas y delicadas manos que se posaron en los dos bultos definitivamente no eran las suyas. Presionó suavemente y pudo comprobar que la delantera era bastante real.

Ok, olvidemos el alcohol, lo más lógico es que estaba drogado. Y, por Dios, qué clase de droga se fue a encontrar...

Mechones dorados aparecieron en su campo de visión y con un hueco en el estómago lo reconoció como su tono natural de cabello.

Salió disparado hacia el baño— bueno, no, tenía toda la intención del mundo en hacerlo pero no cruzó ni media habitación cuando sus piernas se enredaron en algo y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba besando el suelo. Exasperado notó que había tropezado con su propio pantalón, ahora inútilmente más largo y grande de lo necesario.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Giró su rostro hacía dónde provenía la voz y encontró la cara preocupada de su mánager. Abrió la boca solo para cerrarla al atrapar su reflejo en los lentes del mayor.

Claro, debió suponerlo, por supuesto que también tendría ojos verdes.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** __Aplausos a Allerya Windrunner, le has atinado xD Y gracias por asegurarme que sí es posible que se vea en el reflejo. _


	3. 3: Yashiro

Medio segundo después desvió su mirada y se concentró en observar la esquina.

–Ah, tal vez…, tal vez sería mejor que te cubrieras.

De reojo notó como la chica seguía sin mover ni un musculo. ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza? Le podía ver todo con lo que andaba puesto. O mejor dicho, con lo que no andaba.

Suspiró exasperado y tomó una de las sábanas para depositarla sobre su cabeza. Tal acción pareció despabilarla ya que se levantó del suelo —con la sabana cubriéndola, _por fin_ — y lentamente caminó hacia el baño. Claro, no sin antes tirar sus pantalones.

Yashiro simplemente rogaba que anduviera algo por debajo.

–¿Dónde… –se aclaró la garganta–, dónde está Ren?

Su pregunta no fue respondida y no supo si lo mejor sería repetirla o salir de la habitación y darle privacidad para que se vistie—

Momento, que no veía ropa.

Si fue un simple revolcón esperaría encontrar ropa de mujer tirada por el suelo de la habitación y si fue algo planeado al menos en una silla o algo… Ahora que se fijaba, tampoco estaba la Ren. Bueno, no, sí estaba, la que la chica había abandonado en su huida.

Bah, ni sabía porque se preocupaba por eso si tenía otra cosa por la cual pensar.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por el regresó de la chica.

Él quería interrogarla, de verdad que sí, pero la pobre chiquilla estaba blanca como el papel y con cada paso que daba se tambaleaba.

Que nadie nunca niegue que Yashiro Yukihito es todo un caballero.

Se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarla y le preguntó por su salud. La chica tan solo lo miró y luego reaccionó de forma totalmente inesperada.

Caballero o no, la risa histérica asustaría a cualquiera. No fue su culpa si dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás...

Tan pronto como llegó, se fue; con un jadeo la mujer calló.

Cuando Yashiro por fin salió de su estupor, con la mirada buscó botellas, trató de recordar si vio alguna de camino, olfateó con la esperanza de encontrar la más mínima prueba de bebidas alcohólicas en el lugar. Porque tenía que estar ebria.

Eso, o loca, y le asustaba pensar en la segunda opción.


	4. 4: Ren

_**N/A:** Y según yo no actualizaría tan seguido... Ja... si la que anda más emocionada soy yo..._

* * *

Solo pudo reír, ¿qué más podía hacer en esta clase de situación? Pero, oh, era su risa una tan femenina que inmediatamente se detuvo.

Si no fuera porque tenía la boca seca, se hubiera ahogado con su propia saliva de la sorpresa.

–Ok, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hicieron pero ya está bueno –ni supo si gritó o susurró, la voz sonaba tan desconocida que algo dentro de él se revolvió.

–Um, ¿señorita?

–Vamos, Yashiro, ¿me drogaron? ¿Es alguna nueva locura del Presidente? ¿Acaso… acaso estoy muerto? –si al final sonó desesperado fue lo que menos le importó.

–Eh, ¿disculpe? ¿Me conoce? –su confusión parecía tan real que quiso llorar.

– _Yashiro_ , hablo en serio.

–Ah, no, empecemos por lo primero. ¿Dónde está Ren?

Sintió la carcajada subiendo por su garganta, vaya que se estaban esforzando. No, alto, esta carcajada podía literalmente sentirla y estaba segurísimo de que eso no era posible.

Bendito sea su mánager, quien adivinó correctamente y apareció en el momento justo con un bote de basura.

Y ahí fue a parar la carcajada…

Pero seamos positivos, que vomitar significaba que sí estaba ebrio y toda esta payasada no era más que un producto de su intoxicada imaginación.

Se enjuagó la boca y sin otorgarle una segunda mirada al otro individuo, se acostó en la cama.

Que para bajarse la borrachera hay que dejar que el alcohol salga del sistema y uno de los mejores métodos es durmiendo.


	5. 5: Lory

_**N/A:** Me he reído de lo más lindo con sus comentarios. Aquí les va otro~_

* * *

Lory aprovechaba su mañana de una de las mejores maneras que sabía: leyendo novelas de amor en su celular. Todo era risas y felicidad hasta que el dichoso aparato comenzó a sonar. Es que ya no había respeto…

Se extrañó al descubrir quién lo llamaba pero bueno, algo importante tenía que ser.

–Yashiro-kun, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ... ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está Ren? … Bueno, seguro ya se fue al plató—, no, alto. Habla más lento que no te entiendo. ¡¿Una mujer?! ¡¿Ese chico?! Espera, espera, espera, que vayas más lento. Desde el inicio, Yashiro-kun… Ajá… Ajá… ¿Y qué te ha dicho la chica? … ¿Cómo que ebria? … Hombre, ¿pero tú te estás escuchando? Si su auto, sus llaves y su celular siguen ahí, pues es obvio que él también… Busca su billetera, entonces. Él jamás saldría sin su billetera… ¿Qué también está ahí? No, pues sí está raro… De acuerdo, voy para allá, no dejes que la chica se vaya por ningún motivo; no podemos dejar que esto llegue a la prensa. Tú posponle los trabajos del día, no sabemos cuándo vaya a aparecerse.

Cuando finalmente llegó al apartamento de Ren, Yashiro lo recibió casi jalándose los pelos. Hasta pena le dio, se veía desesperado.

Con una breve actualización sobre la situación, se encaminó a la habitación principal y llamó a la puerta. Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

Observó al mánager dar vueltas en el apartamento como animal enjaulado y murmurando para sí mismo. Años con un cargo tan responsable le pasaban factura en momentos como este…

A todo esto, sí estaba extraña la cosa.

Que Ren no era un santo, él lo sabía. Bueno, no, _Ren_ casi que sí lo era pero Kuon no. Pero mientras viviera como Tsuruga Ren y, esto pesaba aun más, estuviera enamorado de su pequeño ángel rosa —de Lory, no de Ren, aunque este último quisiera pensar lo contrario—, el chico nunca haría tal cosa. Dónde se había metido sí lo tenía pensando pero primero lo primero: tenía que hablar con la chica.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, regresándolo a la realidad.

O algo así, porque estaba imaginando cosas.

Quien estaba en frente suyo era Julie en sus años de juventud.

Estaba entre la sorpresa de saber que existía alguien con su misma apariencia y la estupefacción de pensar que ese chico se metería con alguien igualita a su madre.

– _Boss_ –gimoteó la chica.

¡Ay, caramba!


	6. 6: Ren

Nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz de ver a Lory.

– _Boss_ –se le escapó, aunque sonó más como un lloriqueo.

Bah, que despertó con cuerpo de chica, si le daba la gana lloraría y que nadie se atreviera a echárselo en cara luego.

Vio la sorpresa y reconocimiento en sus ojos antes de que se llevara la mano a la frente y dejara salir un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

–Tal vez sí debí dormir en lugar de leer esa novela… –murmuró.

– _Boss_ –riñó.

–O tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo ya… –lo ignoró.

– _¡Boss!_

Yashiro se apareció ante el repentino grito y se quedó de piedra. Otra vez.

–Señorita, ¿podría _por favor_ ponerse algo de ropa?

¿Y ese por qué carajos se sonrojaba? Que ambos eran hombres, joder.

El comentario pareció sacar a Lory de su estupide–, su estupor; quien dejó salir otro suspiro.

–Tienes razón, Yashiro-kun. Señorita, si no le importa me gustaría hablar con usted. Claro, cuando esté debidamente vestida.

¿Y según ellos que se iba a poner, si toda su ropa era de hombre?

Ah pero los insensibles se fueron y ahí quedó él, revolcando su ropa para ver qué no le iba diez tallas más grande.

A ver, que seguía confundido –en pánico– pero concedía que lo mejor era cubrir cualquier distracción posible, porque la conversación que iba a tener lugar requería de máxima concentración.

Y tampoco es que él se sintiera muy cómodo, los pechos se bamboleaban con cada paso que daba y el bóxer que andaba se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Gracias, dioses, por permitirle resistir todo este tiempo.


	7. 7: Lory

_**N/A:**_ _Gracias a los que comentan como guest, que no se las puedo dar personalmente, y a aquellos fantasmas que siguen o marcaron como fav esta historia y/o solo leen._

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y él solo observaba a la joven que tenía al frente. El único ruido era el producido por Yashiro, quién estaba más allá de la privacidad de la habitación, reorganizando la agenda de Ren.

–Déjame ver si entiendo –dijo finalmente– ¿estás diciéndome que tú eres Ren?

– _Boss_ , te juro por mis padres que si me lo vuelves a preguntar te golpearé.

El mayor levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

Cómo no quería que lo hiciera, si nada de este asunto 'hombre-vuelto-mujer-a-la-mañana' tenía sentido.

Sí, la chica sabía la verdadera identidad del muchacho, le había contado historias que solo él podría saber y hasta la manera de comportarse era la misma —a la de Kuon, eso sí—; pero es que no lograba hacerse a la idea.

Aunque bueno, él no era alguien que negara la posibilidad de que existiera algo más allá de lo que el ser humano común conocía.

Pero solo para estar seguros:

–Respóndeme esto, entonces: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Mogami-kun?

Ni siquiera vio venir el almohadazo.

No pudo reprocharle su acto inmaduro debido a que la llamada que estaba esperando por fin llegó.

–Sí, Ruto, dime –posó su mirada en "Ren"–. Así que las cámaras de seguridad grabaron a Ren llegar después de la media noche pero nunca salir –sus ojos se abrieron como platos–. Ni tampoco a ninguna chica entrar…

Cuando terminó la llamada se quedó mirando fijamente su celular, perdido en sus pensamientos.

–De acuerdo, te creo –soltó de repente–. No sé cómo es posible pero es la explicación más lógica que encuentro, por extraño que parezca.

–¡Al fin! –Se dejó caer en la cama–. ¿Y ahora qué?

Lory se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

–No tengo ni la menor idea, pero no te puedes quedar aquí. No podemos arriesgar tu reputación así.

–Lo sé…

–Pero empecemos por orden; necesitas ropa. Lo que andas, aunque mejor que tus pijamas, tampoco es bueno. Le pediré a Ruto que te traiga algo, el problema es adivinar correctamente la talla…

El actor se levantó, se ubicó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y, tomando un papel, comenzó a escribir. Se lo entregó a Lory al terminar, quien no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al leerlo.

–¿Y tú como sabes _todas_ tus medidas con solo ver?

El menor solo se encogió de hombros.

–Le agarras el truco.


	8. Extra 1

A lo largo de los años había hecho toda clase de trabajos. Algunos serios, otros no tanto, algunos fuera de lo común; incluso vergonzosos. Algunas personas irían tan lejos como para incluso tachar de denigrantes a ciertas actividades, pero él no. Era su trabajo y, a pesar de lo atípico que era la mayoría de las veces, le gustaba.

Pero eso no quería decir que siempre fuera fácil.

Por el contrario, requería mucho esfuerzo y, sobretodo, determinación. No tenía nada que ver con lo físico, era más mental; y no, tampoco se refería a que fuera tedioso o exhaustivo.

No, se trataba de las interminables batallas consigo mismo para llevar a cabo lo que se le había asignado. Avergonzarse y/o acobardarse significaba el fin.

Y él era muy profesional como para permitir eso.

Antes de perder su resolución, Ruto se adentró a la tienda de ropa íntima femenina.


	9. 8: Ren

Llevaba al menos diez minutos mirando mal a los objetos sobre su cama. Entendía porque era necesario pero algo –su orgullo– le impedía realizar la tarea que tenía a mano.

Dejó salir un suspiro. No había de otra, tenía que hacerlo.

Con mano firme (se felicitó mentalmente por esto) tomó la bolsa de ropa íntima y depositó sus contenidos sobre la cama.

Casi llora de felicidad al ver el bóxer para mujer y un top deportivo en lugar de las tan esperadas bragas y sostén.

Se vistió en la esquina más alejada del espejo o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera reflejar su apariencia.

No es que le diera vergüenza, para nada. Él había visto (y tocado, dicho sea de paso) suficientes cuerpos femeninos desnudos como para no sentir pena al ver –tragó grueso– el suyo propio.

Pero es que era igual a su mamá, joder, y ver el cuerpo de su madre estaba muy, _muy,_ mal.

A ver, en su cabeza entendía que no era el mismo, que a pesar del parecido no significaba que el de su madre haya sido así. Pero por su alma que simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Terminó de vestirse y solo así se permitió ver su reflejo.

Rondaba por el metro setenta, de figura esbelta con curvas bien definidas. Su cabello, dorado y lacio, caía cual cascada hasta un poco antes de llegar a su cintura. Sus ojos, verdes con una mezcla marrón rojiza al reflejarse la luz en ellos, eran grandes y con largas pestañas.

Estiró sus brazos para analizarlos adecuadamente y no pudo evitar pensar en lo frágil y delicado que parecía su cuerpo ahora. Aunque sí estaba en forma, lo comprobó al cambiarse de ropa. Supuso que el estado del cuerpo mantenía un balance con su forma masculina.

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que lastimaba su orgullo masculino y lo enfermo que se sentía al pensar esto de lo que alguna vez pudo ser la apariencia de su madre, la verdad es que estaba buena (¿o era bueno?).

* * *

 _ **N/A:** La estatura promedio de las mujeres rusas es de 165 cm según datos del 2014 (no encontré más recientes). Dejando de lado la genética, no lo quería más alto que Yashiro, quien calculo anda por 180 cm (comparando estaturas según el manga, porque tampoco encontré su info). Su estatura anda parecida a la de Kanae (otra vez, no encontré nada sobre ella así que solo puedo asumir)._

 _Mil perdones por no haber respondido ningún review, he andado mal de tiempo. Pero leerlos me ha hecho increíblemente feliz y me deja con una sonrisa todo el día, gracias._


	10. 9: Yashiro

–Así que el nombre de la señorita es Yuliya-san.

Mientras la chica se vestía, el Presidente le contaba lo que había averiguado de ella.

–Correcto. Yashiro-kun, todo lo que voy a decirte ahora es un secreto y espero siga así. Honestamente, Ren quería mantenerlo en secreto pero en vista de las circunstancias no parece justo dejarte completamente a oscuras. Comprenderás que no puedo contarte todo los detalles –se enderezó en su asiento y asintió ante las palabras de su jefe–. Para empezar, Ren y Yuliya son primos. Su madre y la madre de Ren, que son hermanas, son de ascendencia rusa… Mientras Ren puede pasar como un completo japonés, Yuliya, por otro lado, heredó todos los rasgos a tal punto que la hacen parecer extranjera.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Así que Ren tenía sangre rusa… Tal vez por eso era tan liberal en algunos aspectos; si su madre no fue criada con padres tan reservados como lo eran los japoneses, lo más probable es que él se viera influenciado de igual manera…

–Verás –continuó Lory–, Yuliya estuvo visitando a su familia pero tal parece que hay algunos problemas que, por respeto a ellos, no te puedo contar. Aunque no tienen exactamente una relación estrecha, se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para que ella le informara a Ren sobre la situación y él le ofreciera un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Se llevó la mano al mentón, asimilando la información.

–Entonces Ren fue a ver a su familia…

–Exactamente.

Había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer —como por qué la chica no fue con Ren— pero no es como si pudiera cuestionar lo que le fue contado. Él sabía que Ren era muy discreto con todos sus asuntos personales y Lory ya le había advertido que la información sería limitada; además, estaba seguro que la chica tampoco quería ir divulgando sus problemas con un desconocido. Sin embargo…

–¿Pero por qué se ha dejado todas sus cosas? Si ni la billetera se llevó.

–Realmente fue una emergencia, es todo lo que te puedo decir –Lory le sonrió a modo de disculpa–. Ah, bueno, ya le llamaré yo a su familia más tarde y veré si hay algo que sea capaz de informarte.

–Se lo agradecería –le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y, segundos después, vio a la chica dirigirse a la cocina, vistiendo un pantalón y zapatos deportivos junto con una camisa blanca de diseño simple. No pudo evitar pensar que incluso así estaba guapa.

–¿Café? –Preguntó ella.

Ya que iba propiamente vestida, pudo notar otra característica que antes se le pasó por alto: su voz. Era suave, pero fuerte; aguda, pero no chillona; dulce, pero segura de sí misma; era tan melodiosa que resultaba simplemente cautivante.

–Sí, por favor –dijo Lory, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Se aclaró la garganta, rogando internamente que sus mejillas no lo delataran y aceptó la oferta.

Los genes en la familia de Ren eran aterradores.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Escribí como tres veces este cap, hasta el punto en que casi me mata a la musa... Me rendí y así quedó :P __Gracias especiales a **mutemuia,** quien estuvo ahí en mi sufrimiento al darle un nombre a Ren como chica jaja. _

_Por si les interesa,_ _Yuliya es un nombre ruso que_ _significa juvenil, también es escrito como Yulia. Es el equivalente de Julia en latín y se escribe como Julie en inglés. Ya volveré a esto luego~_


	11. 10: Lory

Verla —¿verlo?— de espaldas era aun más extraño, la similitud con Julie era tanta que hasta asustaba.

Lo —¿la?— vio entrar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar los cafés cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo. ¿No estaba muy en calma? Porque no todos los días uno se levanta y se encuentra con que ya no es el mismo sexo que fue ayer. Cuál ayer, el que fue el resto de su vida.

Intrigado por esto se adentró a la habitación, seguido por Yashiro y, justo cuando iba a llamar su atención, la persona en cuestión dio media vuelva, revelando una botella de vodka en sus manos.

–¡Oh! Umm, yo… –desviando la mirada colocó torpemente la botella en la encimera.

Escuchó a Yashiro murmurar lo que sospechosamente sonó como un 'lo sabía' a su lado. Restándole importancia, entendió inmediatamente el porqué de la actitud del actor.

...Tampoco es que lo pudiera culpar.

Pero no eran ni las diez de la mañana…

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –lo mejor sería aparentar ignorancia.

–Ah, no, no. Ya estaba a punto de servirlo…

–Muy bien, tomemos ese café y sigamos con nuestro día. Yashiro-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido re-programando la agenda?

–Ya despejé el día de hoy y distribuí los trabajos para la semana siguiente –casi rueda los ojos al ver como Ren hacía una mueca–. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más debería dejar libre?

Ah, esa estaba difícil.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Al café con vodka se le conoce también como café ruso. Pa'que vean que Ren se mete de lleno en su actuación (de ruso o de ebrio, ve tú a saber). _


	12. 11: Ren

Una semana… Le correrían el trabajo de toda una semana… Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía si con solo eso bastaría… No era como si tuviera un resfriado, que con una semana de descanso se le pasaba… Se había vuelto mujer, por todos los demonios, no existía un "dentro de tantos días te curas".

Inhalando profundamente bebió de su café y sintió sus nervios calmarse. Se recordó nuevamente que ponerse histérico no serviría de nada y ya había hecho suficiente con el episodio que tuvo más temprano.

Lory lo mandó a recoger todas sus cosas personales con la excusa de que lo mejor sería si él se los "guardara a Ren" y una vez listos se dirigieron al parqueo del edificio. Pasaron a dejar a Yashiro a LME —quien no dejaba de mirarle durante todo el camino, maldita sea— y luego se dirigieron al hogar del mayor.

–Afortunadamente María ya se fue a clases –en efecto, explicarle cuando ni ellos mismos estaban seguro de la mentira con la que jugarían esos días no resultaría bien–. ¿Cómo crees que sucedió?

–¿Acaso importa? –soltó amargamente–. Solo debemos averiguar la manera de revertirlo.

–¡Pero claro que importa! ¿Qué acaso no ves la televisión? Comúnmente es porque enfadas a una deidad o te haces de algún objeto maldito y hasta que no logres un objetivo específico, no se revierte.

–¡Pero yo ni creo en nada de eso!

–Pues por eso te pasó.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó salir un gruñido en exasperación. En qué momento se le ocurrió confiar en ese sujeto…

– _Boss,_ ¿ _podrías_ tomártelo en serio?

–Hablo en serio, la causa es importante en esta clase de cosas.

–Te estás basando en historias de ficción.

–Si tienes una idea mejor, estoy dispuesto a escucharte –chasqueó la lengua, no tenía nada en mente.

Repentinamente, una sensación en la parte baja de su abdomen se hizo notable y no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada al piso.

–¿Qué sucede?

Bueno, no es que esperaba que se sintiera diferente ni nada, simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa. Con tanto ajetreo hasta se le había olvidado su rutina matutina diaria.

–¿Ren?

–Necesito orinar.

Podría jurar que vio una sonrisa divertida en los labios del mayor.


	13. Extra 2

Casi se hizo tirado del auto, nunca había estado en un viaje tan incómodo como el que acababa de experimentar. Por un lado, el Presidente estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos y por el otro, la chica se turnaba para irradiar un aura de depresión e irritación que lo hacía reconsiderar su salud mental.

Ni supo que los tenía así y ni loco iba a preguntar pero la tensión era tan evidente que casi lo estaba asfixiando.

Trató de concentrarse en algo más, pero con la chica al frente le fue imposible. Y no, no fue por su apariencia.

Para empezar, su extraño estado de ánimo mencionado antes. Luego, estaba sentada con las piernas separadas entre sí. Dejando de lado su primera impresión de ella, a primera vista parecía delicada y elegante por lo que no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante su posición. Después, cuando lo atrapó mirándola —pasó la vergüenza de su vida— le dirigió una mirada furiosa y él lo que hizo fue pensar en Ren.

Yashiro tragó grueso de solo recordar. Si fuera a recibir dos de esas miradas al mismo tiempo, probablemente se desmayaría…


	14. 12: Kyoko

–Yashiro-san, buenos días.

El hombre se giró hacia ella y la sonrisa que le dedicó la sorprendió un poco. Parecía tan feliz de verla.

–¡Kyoko-chan, buenos días! –No le tomó importancia al entusiasmo con que lo dijo. Sin embargo, notó como la sonrisa murió en sus labios al verla mirar de un lado a otro.

–Ren no está aquí, Kyoko-chan –le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–Pensé que había dicho que hoy vendría temprano a LME.

–¿Hablaste con él?

–No, traté de llamarlo anoche pero no contestó. Esta mañana vi que tenía un mensaje de voz suyo disculpándose y diciendo que estaría aquí a primera hora. ¿Ya se fue al plató?

–Ren estará ausente unos días –se inclinó para susurrarle, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba vacío–. Tiene asuntos familiares que atender.

Se quedó sin habla y solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos lo más abiertos posible por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

–¿Tsuruga-san tiene familia? –Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca–. Ah, no, quiero decir… Por supuesto que tiene, es solo que… Bueno…

Mientras ella trataba de formar una oración coherente, el mánager simplemente rió.

–Kyoko-chan, parece ser que Ren no se llevó el celular consigo. Si averiguo un número al que podamos contactarlo, te lo daré. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

Con que asuntos familiares, ¿eh?

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Capitulo simplemente introductorio, porque sé que estaban esperando por ella xD Por otro lado, creo que Ren nunca le comentó nada de su familia a Kyoko (si lo hizo, pretendamos que no), el cap más reciente del manga no cuenta (sigo enamorada de Julie... de la familia Hizuri, en general)._


	15. 13: Ren

_**N/A:** Perdonen la tardanza, la vida me tiene loca y seguirá así por un tiempo, para que sepan xD Ni siquiera me acuerdo si contesté reviews, pero mil gracias por ellos. _

* * *

Lory lo mandó a encargarse de su necesidad fisiológica y de paso le sugirió tomar un baño, para que se relajara, según él. Así que ahí estaba, en medio de la tina rodeado de muchas figuras de espuma.

Orinar no había sido tan malo. En realidad, fue bastante sencillo, los chicos la tenían más difícil, el problema radicó cuando terminó. Sabía que se necesitaba limpiar el área pero en eso sí que no tenía experiencia. De todos modos, lo hizo y estaba seguro que no le salió tan mal. Pero, la sensación fue tan… diferente.

Dejó salir un suspiro. Incluso cuando se sumergió en la tina, el agua haciendo contacto con su parte íntima —se rehusaba a llamarla por su nombre, él no podía tener esa parte que empezaba con 'v'— lo hizo inhalar bruscamente. Y ni hablar de cuando se duchó y tuvo que asear todo su cuerpo. Su única experiencia en ese campo era cuando compartía el baño con alguna chica y, para ser honestos, la finalidad de la actividad no era exactamente solo "asear".

Es que él estaba acostumbrado a provocar sensaciones, no a sentirlas.

Tal vez se debió haber traído el vodka…

Llegó a su mente la conversación anterior con el Presidente. Su única opción por el momento era tratar de recordar algo inusual que pudiera haber provocado esto.

A ver, en la mañana se alistó y fue a recoger a Yashiro como siempre. Llegaron al estudio de grabación, él actuó su parte, tomó unos descansos, actuó un poco más y luego fue el almuerzo. Continuaron grabando, hubieron varios descansos y listo, primer trabajo terminado. Lo siguiente fue una entrevista para una revista; transcurrió con normalidad como cualquier otra. Por último, se reunieron con el director de su nuevo drama a la hora de la cena, para su horror. Pero fue en un lugar que ya había visitado antes, no había nada de anormal ahí. Al terminar, se suponía que pasarían a LME a revisar unos papeles pero como Yashiro se enteró que tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, lo pospusie—

Se levantó de golpe, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo y la espuma cayendo lentamente.

No le pareció tan extraño en el momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era común que tuviera dolores de cabeza por esa clase de trabajos. ¿Podría estar relacionado con esto?

Enjuagó su cuerpo mientras indagaba más sobre tal hecho. No podía recordar cuando comenzó a sentir el malestar, ni cuánto duró. Es más, ahora que lo analizaba bien, en lugar de sentir el palpitar común en su cabeza sintió como si se le nublara la mente. Parecía más cercano a la sensación que daba cuando el alcohol comenzaba a afectar el organismo que un simple dolor de cabeza.

Alto, tampoco recordaba detalles en específico de su día.

Recordaba los lugares a los que fueron, pero no cuánto tiempo estuvieron en cada uno, ni la secuencia de las escenas que grabó, ni mucho menos las conversaciones que tuvo.

No, espera. ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? Cuando llegó a su apartamento, ¿qué hora era? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Se secó y vistió rápidamente; por fin tenía por dónde empezar.


	16. 14: Lory

–Ya veo. ¿Tienes las memorias confusas desde que despertaste o empiezan en algún momento en específico?

Juli—, Ren—, Kuon se llevó las manos a la barbilla, tratando de recordar.

–No estoy seguro, todas las mañanas son iguales para mí. Pero no recuerdo de manera exacta la ruta que tomé para llegar al estudio, así que supongo que fue desde el inicio.

–O podría ser que algo que sucedió luego haya provocado que no recuerdes muy bien sobre ayer.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco.

–Maravilloso. No tenemos nada, entonces.

–No dije eso –notó la poca paciencia en el actor y decidió continuar antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca–. Sabemos que algo lo provocó, que te falle la memoria es prueba suficiente. Dime, ¿qué hay de días anteriores? ¿Tampoco recuerdas? –Ojos verdes se ensancharon y pudo ver como la esperanza aparecía en ellos–. Jul—, Kuon, entre más detalles recuerdes, más sencillo será investigar esto.

–Lo entiendo. No, puedo recordarlo. Las locaciones, mis líneas…, tal vez no tan claramente, pero no al nivel de confusión de ayer.

–El paso más común y lógico a dar es que revivas lo último que has hecho y ver si averiguas algo. Empezando por ayer.

–Ya, es buena idea, ¿pero cómo voy a hacerlo? No es como si se les permita la entrada a particulares en la mayoría de lugares.

Lory sonrió, no por nada era el Presidente de una de las más grandes agencias de talentos. Con un par de llamadas podría hacerlo entrar donde quisiera. Frunciendo el ceño pensó en otro problema. No podía enviarlo con Ruto ya que él tenía su propio trabajo por hacer pero tampoco podía dejar que fuera solo.

–¿Seguro que no quieres decirle a Yashiro-kun? Sería de gran ayuda…

–No. De ser posible, me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros.

Dejó salir un suspiro. Sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser. Aunque… Entendía lo grave que era la situación, de verdad que sí, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sacarle provecho...

Sus pensamientos debieron mostrarse en su rostro porque ojos verdes se ensancharon nuevamente, solo que esta vez no había rastro de esperanza alguna.

Quién lo diría, puede que hasta resultara entretenido.


	17. Extra 3

–¡Moko-saaaaan! –Kanae esquivó el abrazo y Kyoko fue a dar de lleno a la pared–. Que cruel eres…

–Deja de payasear, estamos en estado de emergencia.

Inmediatamente se puso alerta. Solo existía una razón por la cual la sección Love Me entraba en crisis.

–No me digas que…

–El Presidente nos tiene trabajo.


	18. 15: Ren

–No –soltó tan pronto como Lory regresó a la habitación. Tenía una idea de lo que ese viejo loco planeaba y no lo iba a permitir. No podía.

–Kuon, usa la razón. No puedo dejar que vayas solo.

–Pues dile a Yashiro.

–Él está ocupado manejando tu agenda.

–Debe haber alguien más.

–Sabes que no es así.

Suspiró exasperado, el día solo iba de mal en peor. De verdad, ¿en qué momento decidió confiar en Lory? Si él podía llegar a ser el peor de sus males…

–Estoy seguro que Mogami-kun y Kotonami-san estarán encantadas de ser tus guías.

¿Qué opción tenía? Cuando a Lory se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie lograría sacársela. Él lo sabía de primera mano.

–Hice que Ruto fuera por ellas. Será mejor que lo aceptes de una vez.

–Necesito más vodka.

Vio como Lory le dedicó una mirada de reproche pero lo ignoró. Se sentó en el sofá y masajeó su sien ligeramente. Esta vez sí que le daría dolor de cabeza.

Sintió como su camisa se humedecía en la parte de la espalda y extrañado se volteó a inspeccionar solo para notar que el respaldar del sofá también estaba húmedo.

Ah, claro, su cabello seguía mojado. ¿Ya dijo que el día solo se ponía peor?


	19. 16: Lory

_**N/A:** Lo iba a subir la semana pasada antes de irme a un lugar en donde no tenía conexión a internet pero oh, sorpresa, sorpresa, lo olvidé (yo y mi memoria, en serio...). De paso me disculpo porque no sé si tendré tiempo para contestar sus reviews (pasados o futuros), la U me está exprimiendo la vida xD Un par de semanas más y finalmente seré libre, espero. Como siempre, gracias y espero disfruten. _

* * *

Lory solo veía divertido como Kuon (¿Yuliya?) luchaba por secar su cabello. No pudo evitar sentir alivio de que fuera lacio, de otra manera sería completamente igual a Julie y ya estaba teniendo suficientes problemas en no confundirlas (¡¿los?!).

–Ve a cambiarte, no puedes andar con ropa deportiva todo el día –cuando una mirada asesina quiso atravesarlo se apresuró en explicarse–. No digo que uses falda o vestido, pero en muchos de los lugares será mejor que andes menos informal.

Kuon se dirigió a la habitación que estaría usando de mala gana y no fue hasta que Lory estuvo solo que se permitió mostrar su preocupación. Sí, la situación le parecía divertida e interesante pero era consciente de que era necesario arreglarla lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos después Kuon reapareció vestido más apropiadamente y supo que atraería demasiado la atención. Como si el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes no fueran lo suficientemente llamativos, el resto de su apariencia y su aura harían voltear más de un par de cabezas.

Y eso no era bueno.

Abrió la boca para hacérselo saber pero un ruido más allá de la habitación llamó su atención; sus ángeles rosas ya habían llegado.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa se volteó hacia Kuon con la intención de comunicarle su pensamiento anterior pero se quedó perplejo cuando una expresión de horror invadía las facciones del menor. Y, como si eso no le bastará, Kuon corrió y prácticamente se lanzó detrás del sofá.

Ok, bueno, eso fue raro.


	20. 17: Kanae

Atemorizada, se adentró a la habitación con Kyoko a su lado —quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba igual o peor que ella.

No estaba preparada para lo que vio.

El Presidente observaba fijamente a un punto detrás del sofá, más allá de lo que ella alcanzaba a ver, entre confundido, divertido y totalmente estupefacto. Y era esa última emoción la que la aterrorizaba más. ¿Qué era lo suficientemente extraño como para sorprender a un hombre que montaba elefantes en medio de una compañía de talentos? Ella no quería saberlo, pero era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no sería tan afortunada. Kyoko a su lado se encontraba en un estado similar y de pronto sintió alivio al saberse acompañada, aunque no estaba segura de si realmente mejoraba la situación.

Una leve tos proveniente detrás de ella logró llamar la atención del hombre en cuestión y con horror notó como este parecía no hallar palabras. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y les pidió esperar fuera de la habitación por un momento. En sus ojos la risa era evidente y Kanae no pudo evitar el ligero temblor que le recorrió la espalda.

Una vez fuera, fue Kyoko quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar?

–Te juro que no tengo idea pero esto no me gusta nada.


	21. 18: Kuon

_**N/A:** Perdón si no contesto los reviews, tengo este mal habito de eliminar los correos con las notificaciones y al final se me termina olvidando. Ultima actualización de esta historia por el año. ¡Felices fiestas! _

* * *

Había sido un idiota, un verdadero idiota. No, no, _era_ un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¡Que era rubio y de ojos verdes, por todos los santos!

–Uhmm, chico, ¿todo bien?

Era mujer, sí, claro, pero eso no quitaba que era igual a Corn. No, espera, a su madre. Que él con su apariencia real era igual a su madre pero en versión hombre. Entonces, como tal, al ser mujer e igual a su madre significaba que era la versión femenina de Corn. Nooo, espera, ¿qué?

–Chiiicooo, ¿estás bien?

Bah, tecnicismos, el punto era que no había duda que sería reconocido. Y a como era ella, a la de menos diría que era… ¿la hermana gemela de Corn? O peor, ¿y si llegaba a decir que las hadas no seguían conceptos como el género biológico? No, no, que tampoco era un hada.

Esto era malo, se le estaba friendo el cerebro.

Respira, Kuon, respira. Dijimos que nada de ataques de histeria.

–¡Chico! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso!

Sobresaltado miró a Lory y se quedó completamente en blanco. Al cabo de unos segundos su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente.

Porque no había manera de que le dijera la verdad a ese viejo loco y necesitaba estar en su mejor forma para formular una mentira y ejecutar el engaño a la perfección.


	22. 19: Kyoko

Cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, Lory las recibió como si nada hubiera pasado. Y si él no decía nada, ellas no iban a preguntar. Eso estaba claro.

–Quiero hablarles sobre el trabajo que les tengo– Kyoko y Kanae se sentaron más cerca la una a la otra en anticipación–. Es bastante simple –con Lory nunca nada era simple, temieron–, solo necesito que acompañen a una persona a donde quiera ir. Es bastante similar a lo que Mogami-kun hizo con Kuu.

–Oh –Kyoko recordó su experiencia con el actor y una parte de ella pensó que si era como aquello, realmente no sería tan malo.

–¿A quién? –la voz de su amiga sonó algo tensa e inmediatamente los recuerdos del inicio de la relación con el hombre que sería su sensei le llegaron a la mente. Tal vez sí sería algo malo…

Lory agitó la mano, restándole importancia y ella sabía por experiencia que cuando actuaba así, algo se traía entre manos. Síp, sería malo, no había duda.

–Es una conocida mía, está interesada en cómo funciona el mundo del entretenimiento japonés por lo que quiere ver varios estudios de grabación y otras localidades. Básicamente serán sus guías.

Kanae no mostró reacción alguna pero ella sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba esa clase de trabajos.

–¿Tenemos que ir a esperarla al aeropuerto? –La simple idea de tener que volver a ese lugar con su traje rosa le revolvía el estómago.

–Oh, no. No hace falta –vio a Lory mirar detrás del sofá nuevamente sin expresión alguna y los dos segundos que mantuvo su mirada ahí se le hicieron una eternidad–. Ella ya está aquí.

–…

–…

–¿Aquí, como aquí, _aquí_? –Miró horrorizada a Kanae. Entre menos preguntas mejor, ambas conocían la regla.

–Síp, aquí –Lory puso una sonrisa inocente y señaló con su mano el lugar donde su mirada estaba hace unos segundos–. Está escondida detrás del sofá.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Perdón, perdón, generalmente no doy explicaciones cuando tardo en publicar pero siento que se las debo: conseguí empleo. Así de simple xD llevo todo el mes aprendiendo lo que debo hacer, que es muchísimo, y acostumbrándome al cambio, además de que tenia un examen de la U en la que me entraba toda la materia y bueno, mi vida ha sido un desastre jaja. Ah bueno, y la musa se fue de vacaciones. Tch. En fin, aquí estoy de regreso. Gracias por la paciencia. _


	23. 20: Kanae

Escondida.

Detrás del sofá.

No podía ser la única que lo encontrara absurdo. Pero bueno, si era amiga de _esa_ persona, no la sorprendía tanto.

Esta vez no se animó a hacer preguntas y sabía que Kyoko tampoco lo haría. El Presidente seguro lo sabía también, porque comenzó a dar su explicación.

–Verán, cuando le dije que Mogami-kun sería una de sus guías, enloqueció. Tal parece que es tu admiradora, Mogami-kun.

Ella conocía el talento de Kyoko, de verdad que sí, y muy en el fondo la hacía feliz su éxito. Pero en esta situación le daba mala espina. Que, sin ánimos de ofender, Kyoko atraía a cierta clase de personas.

–¿Mía? Seguramente no, ha de estar confundiéndome con Mo- Kotonami-san.

Rodó los ojos; tan ciega como siempre…

–Oh, no. Tiene muy buena opinión de Kotonami-kun, pero es tu fan, Mogami-kun –no la engañaba, lo veía en su sonrisa. Esta no era una fan cualquiera–. Está totalmente emocionada por conocerte pero la noticia la agarró desprevenida. Dale tiempo para prepararse.

Kyoko se sonrojó y supo que la había convencido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fácil?

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuanto tiempo le llevaría prepararse cuando recordó que era conocida del Presidente por lo que probablemente también era alguien de renombre, en cualquiera que fuera el campo en el que se desenvolviera. Y ella no iba a ir por ahí dando malas impresiones y arruinándose su futuro, no señor.

–Si es así, que tome tooodo el tiempo que necesite. Nosotras la esperamos fuera, si no hay problema.


	24. 21: Lory

_**N/A:** Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, pensé que ya había subido este capitulo hace tiempo. Pero yo advertí que eran actualizaciones esporádicas so... Como siempre, gracias y disfruten._

* * *

Apenas la puerta se cerró nuevamente, hizo la pregunta.

–¿Me vas a explicar o seguirás escondiéndote?

–No hay nada que explicar.

–Ya, porque ocultarte detrás del sofá es cosa de todos los días.

–Simplemente pienso que entre menos personas me vean con esta apariencia, mejor.

Estudió al menor por unos momentos hasta que finalmente preguntó sobre su razonamiento.

–Mira, luzco igual a mi madre, ¿cierto? Es cierto que ella no es tan conocida como papá aquí en Japón pero sin duda alguna hay gente que hará la conexión si me ve. Y no quiero a nadie pensando mucho sobre ello, por lo que es mejor si evito que me vean con esta apariencia.

No estaba del todo convencido pero no indagaría más, ya habría tiempo para eso luego.

–Yo te iba a decir lo mismo –Kuon dejó ver la sorpresa en su rostro–. Lo más llamativo es tu cabello, con una peluca bastará. Ahora, ¿hay algo más que quieras decir antes de dejar entrar a las chicas otra vez?

Kuon desvió el rostro y se aclaró la garganta.

–No…


	25. 22: Yuliya

_**N/A:** No estoy muerta, simplemente tengo mente de pollo xD Creo que debo comenzar a poner recordatorios para actualizar..._

* * *

Kanae y Kyoko tan solo lo miraban con las bocas—no tan—ligeramente abiertas y por el rabillo del ojo notó que Lory hacía todo lo posible por no reírse.

–Ella es Yuliya.

Sonrió un poco ante esas palabras.

Lory le había conseguido una peluca castaña—del mismo color que tenía su cabello como Tsuruga Ren, como una burla, estaba seguro—pero eso no disfrazaba su color de ojos ni facciones extranjeras.

–Mucho gusto –muy tarde se preguntó si debió pretender no hablar bien el japonés.

Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo con reverencias y mentalmente se dijo que debía evitar realizar tal acción en el futuro.

–Bueno –continuó Lory–, es toda suya.

Estaba seguro que no sería la última vez en el día que lamentaría el haber involucrado a Lory.


End file.
